


You Are The Reason

by dresden_em



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fanvid, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Video, breaking up, fmv, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresden_em/pseuds/dresden_em
Summary: Music video for the Witcher & his Bard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 5





	You Are The Reason

I'm a newcomer to the fandom, but after finishing the season I was so touched by the obvious bond between Geralt and Jaskier that I was inspired to make a fan-made music video. I used the song "You Are The Reason" by Calum Scott. The video is heavy on angst and feels (so many feels). I would love if you could check it out, and please be sure to let me know what you think.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pp8fRaojCU&t


End file.
